La Servitude Amoureuse
by Blihioma
Summary: Tyki Mikk reçoit de la famille chez lui. Pour l'occasion, il loue des serviteurs à une certaine agence. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, les petits serviteurs ont beaucoup à faire, surtout l'un d'entre eux qui va se retrouver avec un problème sur les bras...
1. Introduction

**Introduction :**

Cette introduction sert à expliquer le contexte de l'histoire et à donner des anecdotes sur les personnages, leurs relations et leurs comportements changent par rapport au manga.

Concernant Allen, c'est un très bon cuisinier, il a été l'élève d'un cuisinier cinq étoiles : Jerry. Quand il était plus petit, après avoir été abandonné par ses parents, à cause de ses cheveux blancs, il fut recueilli par le marquis Cross Marian, qui le forma au métier de serviteur. Il finit par s'enfuir. Alors qu'il travaillait dans un Maid Café, en se faisant passer pour une fille, il rencontra Bak, qui l'embaucha. Sa relation avec les autres employés est celle du respect : les autres employés le respectent, même si il est le plus jeune de l'agence, car c'est lui qui pratique ce métier depuis plus longtemps de tous (même Kanda le respecte).

Pour Lavi, il recherchait juste un petit boulot, pour ce faire des sous et acheter de nouveaux livres. Il finit par apprécier son travail et décida d'y consacrer tous son temps, en apprenant à bien parler à faire attention, à donner des compliments, bref tous ce qui est nécessaire à un bon serviteur.

Du côté de Kanda, au début, c'est Lavi qui l'avait forcé à travailler là-bas, mais il finit par rester pour une certaine raison que vous découvrirez dans l'histoire.

Dans ce texte, Kanda et Lavi respecte Allen, au même titre que les autres employés, même si Lavi le taquine assez souvent, mais Allen, qui a du répondant, ne manque pas de le lui montrer.

Je vous laisse découvrir de quel couple il s'agit (il y aura des couple homo et hétéro), car cette histoire est assez ambigüe : elle repose sur les amours secrets, les devoirs et les différentes positions des personnages de cette fanfiction.

Intrigue, suspense, déclarations, amours et amitiés, sont les mots d'ordre de ce texte qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.


	2. L'agence Diener et les 8 domestiques

**Chapitre 1 : L'agence Diener et les 8 domestiques :**

_Je veux tellement savoir ce que tu penses de moi, mais j'ai tellement peur de l'entendre et de te vois me laisser..._

On sonna à la porte. Le maître des lieux alla, lui-même ouvrir, aux 8 personnes ce tenant derrière. L'homme qui leur ouvrit avait des cheveux ondulés, courts et d'un noir ébène, tandis que son regard était irréellement doré. L'une des personnes du petit groupe s'avança et déclara :

« Nous sommes les domestiques que vous avez loués à l'agence Diener. »

**FLASH BACK**

Il y a quelques jours, le marquis Tyki Mikk avait pris le chemin de l'agence Diener, car récemment plusieurs membres de sa famille s'étaient invités chez lui et donc, il manquait de main d'œuvre à sa demeure.

Ayant préalablement contacté l'agence pour un rendez-vous, le marquis fut vite reçu par le directeur en personne : Bak Chan. C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds avec quelques reflets dorés, ainsi que de petits yeux bruns-jaunes. Il devait avoir entre 20 et 30 ans selon Tyki car, lui-même faisait parfois plus vieux que son âge (26 ans) par moments.

L'homme l'invita à s'assoir et se présenta :

« Je me nomme Bak Chan et je suis le directeur de l'agence Diener. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même, je suis le marquis Tyki Mikk. »

Ils discutèrent en premier lieu de la question de l'argent, puis Bak lui posa des questions sur le sujet de sa visite :

« Avez-vous besoin d'un nombre précis de domestiques ? »

« Non, ce sont plutôt leurs efficacités qui m'importe. »

« Alors, quelles sont les qualités que vous recherchez ? »

« En premier... » Tyki réfléchit quelques secondes et déclara : « Ce serait des personnes qui pourraient s'occuper d'enfants un peu turbulents, très joueurs et par moments, violents. »

« C'est vrai que ce genre de domestiques, ça ne se trouve pas au coin de la rue... » Commenta le directeur en regardant quelques dossiers.

« En effet, mais c'est surtout que je ne les embauche que pour 2 mois, le temps que les membres de ma famille repartent. » Avoua le marquis.

Bak sourit et lui tendit 5 dossiers qui pourraient répondre aux attentes de son client. Celui-ci les feuilleta rapidement et en sélectionna 2. Tyki parla ensuite, d'un bon cuisinier capable de tous préparer. Le directeur lui tendit sur le champ un seul et unique dossier, en ajoutant : "C'est le meilleur de l'agence". Tyki survola son profil et acquiesça, signifiant qu'il l'engageait. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène demanda après, s'il pouvait voir les profils des domestiques pour les tâches ménagères, en spécifiant les caractéristiques, "fort, endurant, persévérant" faisant ainsi diminuer grandement la pile de dossier potentiel à 9 dossiers, que lui présenta Bak. Tyki en désigna 2 qui semblaient pouvoir occuper le poste demandé.

« Et il me faudrait des serviteurs : ils seraient plutôt là pour répondre aux désirs formulés... »

Bak réfléchit une minute, puis il lui tendit 2 dossiers que le marquis accepta immédiatement. Bak, tout en notant les noms, lui dit :

« Le cuisinier que je vous ai proposé avant, peut très bien remplir se rôle, en dehors de ses fourneaux. »

Tyki en prit note mentalement et parla du dernier type de domestique qu'il lui fallait :

« Une femme qui puisse faire un peu nounou, dame de compagnie et femme de chambre. »

« Je n'ai que 2 dossiers à vous présenter et qui se rapportent à vos demandes. »

Tyki prit son temps pour choisir, contrairement aux autres dossiers. Bak attendit patiemment et silencieusement. Il prit le dossier que lui tendit le marquis, en demandant confirmation :

« C'est donc celui-là que vous prenez ? »

Tyki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Ils signèrent les papiers, ils se levèrent, se serrèrent la main et Tyki avait prit le chemin de sa maison, attendant impatiemment ses domestiques, qui devaient arrivés le lendemain, aux alentours de 09:00 PM.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Tyki les laissa entrer en les amenant dans un petit salon où l'on recevait les invités. Les 6 garçons et les 2 filles prirent place dans les canapés et Tyki prit la parole :

« Enchanté, je suis le marquis Tyki Mikk, maître de ces lieux. »

Un des garçons se leva, le même qui les avait présentés à la porte :

« Je me nomme Allen Walker, je suis le cuisinier. »

Ils serrèrent la main et Tyki le détailla : ses cheveux couleur neige, avaient quelque reflets argentés à la lumière, ils entouraient son visage assez féminin par ces traits et ils ne tombaient pas tout à fait aux épaules, quand à ses yeux, ils étaient bleus-cendrés et profonds.

Il détourna son regard, lorsqu'un japonais aux longs cheveux de jais, tenus en queue de cheval haute, vint lui serrer la main et lâcha deux mots par la même occasion :

« Kanda, serviteur. »

Ses yeux en amandes et d'un bleu intense toisèrent le marquis en lui lançant des regards noirs quelques instants, puis il retourna s'assoir.

Un garçon à la chevelure de feu et à l'œil gauche vert émeraude, s'avança vers Tyki Mikk, un cache-œil sur l'œil droit :

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Lavi, je suis un serviteur tout comme Yuu ! »

Son sourire enfantin était joyeux et chaleureux. Tyki le regarda :

« Yuu ? »

Il ne voyait pas de qui le rouquin parlait, quand Kanda se leva, un bâton en main :

« Appelle moi encore par ce nom et je t'envois direct à l'hosto, baka usagi ! »

Voyant que la tension montait dans la pièce, Allen se leva et s'interposa :

« Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! Lavi arrête de le provoquer. Quand à toi, Kanda, évite de partir au quart de tour. »

Les deux garçons se calmèrent sur le champ et détournèrent leurs regards, un peu honteux de s'être disputés.

Les autres se présentèrent tour à tour, puis Tyki fit appeler les membres de sa famille. La première qui entra avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bruns-rouges et un teint pâle. Seuls ses amis l'entendirent, mais quand la jeune femme fit son apparition dans la pièce, Lavi cria un petit "Strike" signifiant qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre. Tyki la présenta :

« Voici Lulubelle, ma cousine. »

Lulubelle leurs souhaita la bienvenu et laissa entrer une jeune fille, celle-ci avait des cheveux courts, tenus par un serre-tête et d'un noir ébène identique au marquis, tandis que ses yeux étaient plutôt d'un noir charbon :

« Enchanté, je suis Road Kamelot, la nièce de Tyki. »

Elle termina sa phrase en agrippant le bras de son oncle. Derrière elle, vinrent 2 garçons en train de s'amuser avec des pistolets, visiblement pas chargés. Ils se présentèrent tour à tour :

« Moi c'est David. »

C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une légère teinte violette et il avait le même regard doré que Tyki.

« Et moi c'est Jasdero, Hi ! »

Son frère était assez bizarre : il portait une sorte d'antenne-lampe sur la tête et il avait de la ficelle devant sa bouche. Tous deux avaient énormément de mascara autour des yeux. Quand au physique de Jasdero, comme son frère, il avait un regard doré, ainsi que de longs cheveux blonds artificiels.

En les regardant ainsi, aucun des domestiques présents ne se douta qu'ils avaient 17 ans.

Tyki prit la parole pour expliquer comment ils allaient travailler :

« Vous serez mis en quatre groupes, qui s'occuperont personnellement de leurs maîtres, bien sûr, les autres pourront vous demander des choses mais, les ordres du maître de votre groupe passe avant tous. »

Devant la maladresse avec laquelle Tyki avait essayé d'expliquer leur façon de travailler et devant son auditorium qui ne l'avait pas compris, Allen prit la parole :

« Autrement dis, nous serons répartis sous la responsabilité d'une des personnes présentes et nous devrons lui obéir. Cependant, nous devrons faire de même avec les autres, tout en faisant passer les ordres de nos maîtres respectifs avant tous. »

Après les explications d'Allen, tout le monde avait compris et attendaient la désignation de leurs maîtres. Tyki concerta donc les quatre membres de sa famille et déclara :

« Alors, Suman Dark et Marie Noise, vous vous occuperez de Jasdero et David. »

Un homme aux cheveux noirs gominés, ainsi qu'aux yeux encore plus noirs, se leva et se présenta sous le nom de Suman. Il fut suivit d'un grand homme au visage bienveillant, aux cheveux bruns-roux et aux yeux en amandes, bruns.

« Après » Reprit Tyki « Ceux qui seront au service de Road sont Chomesuke et Chaoji Han. »

Une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux bruns se dirigea vers Road pour lui serrer la main. Juste après elle, le dénommé Chaoji, un garçon à la couette et aux cheveux et yeux noirs, fit de même.

Tyki continua, sans faire attention au sourire sadique qu'arborait Road :

« Lavi et Miranda Lotto, vous serez sous la responsabilité de Lulubelle. »

Lavi sauta de joie et s'élança à la vitesse d'un lièvre, auprès de la jeune femme pour se présenter. Miranda se leva à son tour. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux châtains foncés, s'arrêtant aux épaules. Elle manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis, mais Allen la rattrapa de justesse en lui accordant un beau sourire en réponse à ces excuses.

« Et donc, Kanda et Allen vous êtes ceux qui me servirez. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent pour, de nouveau, lui serrer la main.

Suite à ça, une des domestiques de la demeure, leurs montra leurs chambres. Kanda et Allen s'en partagèrent une les deux filles firent de même Suman et Marie se mirent d'accord pour prendre la même chambre tandis que Chaoji et Lavi s'installèrent ensemble.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, il était déjà 11:00 PM, lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher.


	3. Allen Cuisinier

**Chapitre 2 : Allen cuisinier**

_Malgré tous ce que tu dis et fais, je sais que tu es pur et innocent. C'est pourquoi je te protègerais de ces impurs qui veulent te salir._

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans la chambre que le marquis avait mise à sa disposition et à celle d'Allen. Le japonais prit le réveil, il indiquait 06:31 AM. Il tourna la tête vers le lit d'Allen. Celui-ci était vide. Kanda se leva, inquiet : il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles, le marquis Tyki Mikk raffolerait de jeune homme [nda : c'était un homo quoi]. Il commença à s'habiller, quand on toqua à la porte. Lavi entra dans la chambre, regarda Kanda et déclara :

« Ah, déjà debout Yuu ? Allen m'avait demandé de te lever, parce qu'on va bientôt devoir amener le petit déjeuner au marquis et aux membres de sa famille. »

« Il est en cuisine ? »

« Depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Il nous a préparé notre p'tit déj' et il est en train de faire ceux des maîtres, avec l'aide de Chomesuke et de Marie. »

Kanda finit de s'habiller sous l'œil attentif de Lavi, puis sortit. Lavi sourit et lui emboita le pas.

Dans la salle à manger, des sobas l'attendaient. Lavi s'assit à côté de lui, devant une assiette où se trouvait, une bouteille de lait, du bacon, un œuf au plat, une tranche de pain de mie grillée et un petit pot de confiture à la cerise. Lavi s'exclama en riant :

« C'est bien Allen ça ! Il sait exactement ce qu'on veut le matin, surtout que je change souvent de plats, moi. »

Il continua de rire, tout en mangeant. Allen entra dans la salle en s'essuyant les mains :

« Lavi, est ce que les golems sont près ? Le plus vite serai le mieux. »

« Mouich. » Il avala ce qu'il avait en bouche. « Y a plus qu'à les allumer. »

Après un blanc où Allen fixait Lavi, celui-ci, sentant le cuisinier le regarder de façon intense et insistante, vit quelques gouttes de sueur tomber sur la table. Il mangea rapidement et il déclara en s'en allant :

« Je vais m'en occuper... »

Allen soupira, prit l'assiette vide de Lavi et retourna en cuisine. Là-bas, il sortit du four un gâteau, dont il s'occupa du glaçage avant d'en couper plusieurs parts, parts qu'il rajouta sur les plateaux des maîtres avec, du thé pour Lulubelle, du café pour Tyki et du chocolat chaud pour Road, Jasdero et David. Il mit deux tranches de pain sur chaque plateau sans oublier les pots de confitures à la fraise et les pots de Nutella.

Lavi arriva au moment où Allen avait finit et le rouquin contempla avidement les petits déjeuner. Après quelques instants, le borgne détacha son œil des plateaux et annonça :

« C'est bon, ils sont activés. » Il lui tendit les golems noirs aux ailes de chauves souris. « Ils n'attendent plus que leurs maîtres. »

« Bien. » Allen les plaça sur les plateaux, regarda l'heure et tendit un des petits déjeuner à Lavi en lui disant :

« Elle devrait être réveillé maintenant. N'oublie pas de toquer trois fois avant de t'annoncer. Si elle ne te dit pas d'entrer, tu restes dehors. »

Il poussa ensuite Lavi en dehors de la cuisine.

Il appela par la suite Marie, Suman et Chomesuke, auxquels il tenu le même discours. Lui-même, après c'être changé, se dirigea, plateau en main, vers la chambre de Tyki.

Kanda le suivit discrètement sans se faire remarquer par le blandinet. Ce dernier arriva devant la porte de la chambre de marquis, toqua trois fois et s'annonça :

« Tyki-sama, c'est Allen. Je viens vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. »

« Je vois, mais je t'en pris, entre. »

Allen s'exécuta et disparu du champ de vision de Kanda.

Dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient encore fermés et Tyki, encore au lit, laissait apercevoir son torse nu. Il regardait Allen avec intensité. Celui-ci ni fit pas attention et alluma les lumières, éblouissant un peu Tyki qui mit sa main devant ses yeux, le temps que ceux-ci s'habituent à la lumière.

Allen posa sur le lit le plateau et allait partir, mais Tyki le retint :

« Cela ne te dérangerais pas de rester ici, le temps que je mange ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Fut la réponse d'Allen et il resta debout, pendant que Tyki mangeait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le marquis déposa ses couverts et félicita le cuisinier :

« C'était délicieux, je te remercie. »

« Je vous en prit. »

« Je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est. » Il désigna le golem. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit comestible. »

« En effet, ce sont des golems. Voyez-vous, notre directeur était avant un scientifique. Il a inventé ses engins pour pouvoir communiquer quelque soit la distance. Nous les utilisons pour que nos maîtres puissent nous appeler plus facilement et plus rapidement. »

« Donc, vous en avez tous un. »

« Oui, ainsi que Road-sama, Lulubelle-sama, Jasdero-sama et David-sama incessamment sous peu. Pour l'activer, il suffit d'appuyer sur la tête. »

« Et pour choisir son correspondant ? »

« Il vous suffira de dire le nom de la personne avec qui vous souhaitez parler. »

« Je vois, je vois » Il prit le golem. « Et bien, merci. »

Allen se retira après, emportant avec lui le plateau vide.

Du côté des jumeaux, ils avaient adorés le gâteau et souhaitaient en reprendre, mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la cuisine, celle-ci était fermé avec la pâtisserie à l'intérieur.

Road dévora le gâteau et but goulûment le chocolat. Elle demanda à Chomesuke de remercier le chef cuisinier de sa part.

Tous avaient activés leurs golems.

Pour Lavi, quand Allen l'avait envoyé donner son petit déjeuner à Lulubelle, il avait du prendre son calme à deux mains pour ne pas sauter de joie.

Il avait toqué trois fois et allait s'annoncer quand la voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme blonde l'interrompit :

« Oui ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger Lulubelle-sama. Je viens vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. »

« Entre. »

Et Lavi ouvrit la porte...


	4. Les sentiments de deux personnes

**Chapitre 3 : Les sentiments de seulement deux personnages**

_Je veux te chérir et te garder auprès de moi, alors je t'en pris ne pars pas._

**P.O.V Lulubelle** (ça veut dire que le narrateur c'est Lulubelle)

Je m'étais réveillé dans la chambre que mon cousin avait préparée pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé, je me réveillais de moi-même : tous les autres matins, c'était les serviteurs du manoir qui étaient venu me proposer le petit déjeuner.

J'ouvris les rideaux pour observer le jardin qui entourait la demeure, il ni avait que des roses de toutes les couleurs, aucune autre fleur, même sauvage, ne venait gâcher ce magnifique tableau. Les roses étaient cultivées par passerelles de couleur, cela donnait l'impression de voir des arcs-en-ciel. Cette image correspondait bien à Tyki : soigné, ordonné, d'une beauté magique et d'une précision presque terrifiante. Il y avait un petit chemin de pierre qui partait de la porte de la maison au portail de la grille qui délimitait le terrain. D'autres chemins plus fins serpentaient dans le jardin, menant à divers endroit tel que, une petite terrasse, des fontaines ou même des chemins qui ne menaient nulle part, des chemins pour se promener et admirer la nature belle et calme.

Tandis que j'observais le paysage, un point rouge tel une flamme, attira mon attention. Ce petit point parcourait les chemins en courant et en riant comme un enfant de 8 ans. Je plissais les yeux pour mieux le voir, c'était le dénommé Lavi que Tyki avait mis sous ma responsabilité hier soir. Il m'avait paru naïf et enfantin comme maintenant. Je souris amusé de le voir ainsi, débordant de joie et de vitalité.

Pendant que je voyais s'amuser, le garçon aux cheveux blancs d'hier, l'interpella. Ils rirent ensemble quelques instants, puis le rouquin repartit vers la maison. Je le regardais rentré, lorsque je sentis un regard posé sur moi, je tournais la tête et vis que le blandinet me fixait. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je fis de même. Le nouveau cuisinier avait un côté mystérieux assez effrayant à mon goût et ses yeux donnaient l'impression de déceler tous ce que vous aviez au fond de votre cœur, même les choses que vous ne saviez pas vous-même. Il détourna le regard pour rentrer dans la maison, comme l'avais fait le rouquin, il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Après cet étrange échange, je me rendis à la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche bien chaude et essayé de chasser ce regard perçant de ma tête. Bizarrement je pensais au jeune homme roux, cela me calmais et me faisais oublier les yeux du cuisinier.

Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller, je choisis de revêtir un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, dont je laissai le col remonté, une cravate bleue et une veste également noir. J'avais décidé de sortir cet après-midi pour me changer les idées.

Pour passer le temps, je commençai à lire un des livres que j'avais pris hier dans la bibliothèque de Tyki : "La Griffe du Dragon" de Janet Lee Carey. J'ai toujours aimé ses histoires de sorcière et de monstres légendaires, car elles sont absurdes et que bizarrement elles finissent toujours bien... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces histoires irréelles se terminaient dans la joie, alors que ma vie est toujours triste.

La raison pour laquelle je suis venu chez Tyki était très simple : je voulais échapper à mon père qui, alors que j'ai désormais 23 ans, décidait encore de ma vie, de mes préférences et de mes amoureux. C'est surtout le dernier point qui m'avait poussé à m'enfuir, il voulait me fiancer à un duc de je ne sais où, tout ça pour augmenter ses relations.

Alors que je rageais contre mon père, on toqua trois fois à la porte.

« Oui ? » Fis-je.

« Désolé de vous déranger Lulubelle-sama. Je viens vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. »

Je reconnu la voix du garçon aux cheveux de feu. Je rangeai mon livre et lui répondis :

« Entre. »

Il n'avait pas attendu que je le dise une deuxième fois, il entra.

Je le détaillais, il devait faire dans les 1m80. Son cache œil droit lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux, alors que son œil gauche pétillait de vie et de joie. Je me sentis presqu'aussi joyeuse que lui en le regardant. J'esquissai un petit sourire qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Je regardais le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains, du thé, une part de gâteau et des tranches de pain, le remplissait. Je m'assis à une table et il me servit. Je remarquais qu'il semblait avoir l'habitude de préparer du thé, car c'était le meilleur que j'avais bu depuis que j'en buvais. Il me regarda manger. J'essayais de détourner le regard sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, parce que je me sentais gêné par son regard...

C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais cela. En plus je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire de partir, comme ci je souhaitais qui reste avec moi pour toujours... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Je ne dois pas avoir assez dormi, pour penser ainsi !

Quand j'eu finis de manger, il m'expliqua et réexpliqua autant de fois que je le demandais, le fonctionnement du golem. J'avais compris dès ses premières explications, mais je ne me lassais pas d'entendre sa voix, douce, joyeuse et chaleureuse.

Au bout d'un moment, je le remerciai pour le repas et le golem :

« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai enfin comprit. Le repas était délicieux. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. Quand au repas, c'est à notre chef cuistot qui faut le dire. »

Il m'avait répondu en me gratifiant d'un grand sourire sincère. Je sentis que je rougissais, alors je détournais la tête, tout en continuant de discuter :

« Je compte sortir cet après midi, pourriez vous m'accompagner ? *Pourquoi je lui demandai ça moi, alors que je voulais être seule ?* »

« Evidemment, avec grand plaisir ! »

*La phrase typique du bon serviteur* Pensait-je, un peu déçu.

« Et, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, où irons-nous ? »

« En ville... »

« Faire des achats ? »

« Oui... »

Ma raison de sortir avait complètement changé par rapport à celle du départ, je devais être vraiment fatigué pour me laisser influencer...

« A quelle heure voulez-vous partir ? »

« Au environ de 14 heure... »

Et pourtant je continuais de changer mes plans et de parler avec lui, lui qui ne faisait que son devoir de serviteur. Devant cette réalité, je sentis un pincement dans mon cœur, ainsi qu'un sentiment inconnu qui me submergeait.

Après ça, il partit. Me laissant seul avec le souvenir déjà flou de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Pourtant, on ne tarda pas à frapper à ma porte, je sortis de ma transe pour dire à quelqu'un d'entrer. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le cuisinier aux cheveux blancs et au regard perçant.

« Désolé de vous déranger, Lulubelle-sama. »

Je ne répondis pas. Il me scruta, il scruta mon cœur et les secrets qu'il renfermait.

« Je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Lavi. »

Je le regardais avec incompréhension. Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

« Je voudrais que vous lui dîtes franchement ce que vous pensez de lui, car je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses et ensuite tombe dans la peine. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Lavi est tombé amoureux de vous et j'en suis certain, je le connais trop bien pour pouvoir discerné de ses coups de foudres, de ses amours sincères. Or vous semblez fort l'apprécier. »

Je le regardais toujours, je ne s'avais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais stoppé sur ses 6 premiers mots : "Lavi est tombé amoureux de vous". Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Après quelques minutes, j'enregistrai la suite de sa phrase et comprit la raison de sa venu : il ne voulait pas que son ami tombe dans le désespoir des cœurs brisés, comme moi j'avais cru connaitre quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous lui disiez clairement ce que vous ressentez pour lui. Et le plus vite possible. »

« Co... comment ? »

« Cet après midi, lors de votre balade, j'aimerais que vous lui dîtes ce que vous avez sur le cœur. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. »

Je venais d'avouer à un serviteur au bout d'à peine quelques minutes de discutions, que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Des sentiments flous, mais des sentiments.

« Alors posez-vous la question. C'est la manière la plus simple. Ou alors écrivez-la. »

Et il repartit comme il était venu, me laissant avec mes doutes intérieurs.

J'essayais la première solution, mais elle ne fit que m'embrouiller encore plus. C'est pourquoi, je m'assis au bureau de la chambre, pris une feuille et un stylo. Je ne pus écrire que trois mots inconsciemment : "J'aime Lavi". Le stylo avait glissé tout seul, sans que je m'en rende compte. Je regardais ce que j'avais écris et pris 2 grandes décisions.

Je pris une nouvelle feuille et commençai à écrire :

_« Cher Père,_

_Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer, que je ne rentrerais point à la demeure, je compte m'installer ailleurs, quelque part où je serais enfin maître de mes actes. N'essaie pas de me chercher, car s'il le faut, je voyagerais sans cesse._

_Pour ce qui est des fiançailles arrangé avec le vieux duc, je te laisse le plaisir de lui annoncer la rupture de celles-ci. Je compte bien me marier avec l'homme que j'aime. Je suis sur que Mère comprendra mieux que toi mes raisons._

_C'est donc par cette lettre que je t'annonce que rompt tout lien avec la famille Noah. Bien sur je te précise que je renonce aussi à l'héritage : la liberté vaut plus que quelque sous._

_Lulubelle Noah. »_

Je regardais la lettre que je venais d'écrire, enfin je me sentais libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Et tous ça grâce à la personne dont j'étais sur que j'aimais et son ami, un renard à qui on ne peut rien cacher.

L'après midi même, je déclarai mon amour à Lavi, qui me répondit par la déclaration du sien. Nous nous étions embrasser, sous les regards envieux que nous lançaient les jeunes filles, jeunes filles dont je faisais encore partis hier...

Vraiment et honnêtement, il ni a rien de plus précieux au monde, que les moments que nous passons et passerons ensemble...

**_Fin ?_**


	5. Le bal du marquis

**Chapitre 04 : Le bal du marquis**

_Comme une gouttelette de sang laissée sur une chemise blanche, mon amour pour toi, est quelque chose qui ne partira pas, peu importe combien de fois tu la laveras._

« Demain soir, je compte organiser un bal au manoir, j'aurais besoin de la coopération de vous tous ici présent. »

Toutes les présentes acquiescèrent. Lavi et Lulubelle étaient devenus inséparables depuis leurs déclarations respectives et tous le monde avait été vite au courant de leur relation, sans que ça les gênent. C'est pour ça que pendant que Tyki expliquait comment le bal allait se faire, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main.

« Il commencera à 19 heures et il se finira aux alentours de 5 heures du matin. Allen, tu devras préparer le buffet et un repas pour un certain nombre de personnes. Lulubelle, Road, Jasdero et David venez avec moi, je vais vous montrez la liste des invités. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce annexe pour discuter en silence. Pendant ce temps, Allen prit la direction des domestiques, qui ne trouvèrent rien à redire : en trois semaines, ils avaient tous appris à respecter Allen, comme le respectaient ses collègues :

« Miranda et Chaoji, vous aiderez à nettoyer le manoir. Marie et Chomesuke, vous viendrez m'aider à préparer la nourriture. Lavi et Kanda, je vous aiderais à préparer la salle de réception. Quand à toi, Suman, tu vas devoir t'occuper seul des jumeaux, ça ira ? »

« Ouais, on verra. »

Allen réfléchit un instant et sortit de sa poche trois tickets du célèbre parc d'attraction de la ville.

« Normalement c'était pour la semaine prochaine, mais je m'arrangerais. Prends-les et va les faire se défouler demain. »

Suman prit les tickets en remerciant Allen. Après ses directives très clairs, tous partirent faire, ce qu'ils devaient faire. Seul Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Marie et Chomesuke attendaient encore dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyki et les quatre membres de sa famille revinrent :

« Il y aura en tout 56 invités. Le bal aura lieu dans la grande salle, le banquet, dans la salle à manger. »

Après les dernières explications, tout le monde se retira. Tyki retenu Allen pour lui faire part de quelque chose.

Kanda, Marie et Chomesuke l'attendirent dehors.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda Kanda, suspicieux.

« Il voulait me dire, que nous devrions jouer, toi, Lavi et moi, les serveurs jusqu'à 21 heures et qu'après, nous pourrons nous mêler aux invités. »

« Ca va être dur pour toi, Kanda. » Dit Marie, compatissant, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

« Bon, nous il faut que nous allions faire de grosses courses pour demain soir. » Kanda s'éloigna, mais Allen l'interpella. « Tu pourras faire passer le mot à Lavi, s'il te plait. Et tiens, c'est pour la décoration des deux salles. »

Allen lui fit un grand sourire, avant de rejoindre Marie et Chomesuke à la porte et après lui avoir donné une feuille où tout était détaillé.

Lorsque le fameux soir arriva, Lavi, Kanda et Allen ouvrirent à tous les invités. Allen avait revêtu une chemise blanche et une veste noire, des gants blancs et un pantalon noir, avec un nœud bleu assez épais. Kanda avait, à contre cœur, mit une chemise blanche, un nœud court bleu-vert, une veste gris claire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Lavi avait, lui aussi, un nœud bleu serré, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir comme sa veste.

Le repas fut un véritable succès, mais bizarrement, Allen resta en cuisine alors que normalement, il aurait dut assister au repas. Tyki ne lui fit pas remarquer, car il connaissait apparemment la raison, mais il le fit tout de même venir à la fin du repas, où il l'attendait des compliments par milliers.

Après le repas, les invités se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. Elle était grande et bien décoré, les invités vinrent féliciter le marquis tour à tour. Un autre invité vint vers lui, il devait avoir un peu moins de quarante ans, ses longs cheveux étaient encore plus roux que se de Lavi, il avait une barbichette et des yeux du même rouge, il faisait presque de 2 mètres de haut, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds et courts :

« Marquis Marian, marquis Nine, je suis vraiment surpris de vous voir, vous sembliez avoir beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. »

« Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde un de vos bal, ils sont tellement rares... »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, d'un rire faux, presque exagéré. Lavi qui passait dans la salle pour proposer des amuses bouches, vit le marquis Marian. Il se souvint alors qu'il était l'ancien maître d'Allen et qu'il était surement la raison pour laquelle le cuisinier avait passé le temps du repas en cuisine.

Lavi s'approcha pour mieux entendre leur discussion, mais Marian l'interpella :

« Le rouquin, il est où votre cuisinier ? J'aimerais bien lui parler. »

Lavi interrogea Tyki du regard et celui-ci acquiesça à contre cœur, donc Lavi répondit :

« Soit il fait le tour de la salle, soit il danse avec une des demoiselles présentes, Monsieur le marquis. »

« Tu ne sais pas où, précisément ? »

« Je vais de ce pas me renseigner. »

Lavi partit dans la foule après ces mots. La femme accompagnant Marian, interrogea ce dernier :

« Très cher, pourquoi souhaitez vous parler au cuisinier ? »

« C'est la personne dont je vous avez parlé auparavant. »

« Ah ! Celle que vous avez éduquée ? »

A ces mots, Tyki tressaillit et son regard contenait de la colère. Il continua cependant de parler avec ses invités, comme si de rien n'était. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Lavi revint accompagné d'un Allen au regard sombre et indifférent.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard, Allen ? »

« En quoi puis-je vous aidez Monsieur le marquis Cross Marian ? »

« Tu es devenu bien impertinent ! »

« Ah bon, et bien je m'en excuse, mais je ne prendrais pas en compte cette remarque. »

« Je serais curieux et savoir pourquoi. »

« Je n'ai point besoin de vous le dire, après tout, vous n'êtes plus mon maître. »

Ils se fixèrent avec violence, mais sans faire un geste. Road arriva et demanda :

« Allen ! Viens danser avec moi ! »

« J'arrive de ce pas Road-sama, mais je vous pris d'attendre, le temps que je finisse ce petit différent. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas. »

Road regarda alors la scène avec son oncle et Lavi. Ce dernier était assez surpris, il n'avait jamais entendu Allen tenir ce genre de propos cinglants et il ne l'avait jamais vu tenir tête à quelqu'un, d'habitude, il était serviable, gentil, doux et attentionné.

Tyki, de son côté se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Allen après qu'il est annoncé la liste des invités.

**FLASH BACK**

« ... Voilà, j'ai fini. » Il voit Allen perdu dans ses pensées. « Quelque chose ne va pas Allen ? »

« En fait oui. Je ne pourrais pas rester dans la salle pendant le repas, le marquis Cross Marian est celui qui m'a appris mon métier, mais j'ai fini par m'enfuir de sa demeure, car je n'en pouvais plus de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Quand j'ai rencontré Monsieur Bak, j'ai compris que j'avais bien fais, car il m'en faisait toujours trop faire et... »

« Il fait partit des invités et tu en gardes un mauvais souvenir. »

« Oui et non : ce n'est pas ça qui fait que je ne pourrais pas remplir ma fonction, mais ce que vous avez dit est vrai. Je ne pourrais pas remplir mon rôle, car il risque de vouloir me faire revenir, mais justement, c'est ce que je veux le moins. »

« Je comprends, mais tu devras tout de même aider Lavi et Kanda pour servir les invités. Je suis désolé. »

« Non c'est tout à fait normal, c'est mon devoir. »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Je ne te le redirais pas deux fois, tu rentres avec moi au manoir dès ce soir ! »

Cette phrase le tira de sa rêverie et il voulut répliquer, mais le regard d'Allen l'en empêcha : un regard déterminé, fort et mature.

« Je ne rentrerais pas. »

Pour Cross, ces mots fusèrent et éclatèrent comme une bombe.

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu ! »

« Et tu crois pouvoir te rebeller ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant abandonné et maudit ! »

« Certes, c'est exact. » Allen en disant ces mots, esquissa un sourire confiant. « Mais, je ne vous suivrais pas, peu importe ce que vous direz. »

« Comme si tu pouvais avoir ta propre liberté de penser, ne me fais pad rire ! Tu n'es qu'un esclave maudit, tu devrais être heureux de... »

« Avez-vous un problème, Monsieur ! »

La vois forte qui venait de parler appartenait à Kanda, il avait observé la scène de loin et il n'avait pas vraiment aimé les deux dernières tirades de Cross.

« Je n'ai pas de besoin de ton aide, Kanda. Retourne travaillé et toi aussi, Lavi. »

Devant la voix froide d'Allen, Lavi et Kanda s'exécutèrent tout de suite, nous sans lancer un regard derrière eux pour voir ce que comptait faire Allen.

« Vous disiez, Monsieur le marquis »

Chaque syllabe avait été prononcée distinctement et séparément.

« Que tu devrais être heureux d'être encore en vie ! Monstre ! »

Il avait presque craché le dernier mot et Allen semblait l'avoir évité, puisqu'il ne laissa rien paraitre. Pourtant la marquise Nine, se leva. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était restée assise à observer la scène, mais là, elle se dirigea vers Cross et elle le gifla. Marian paru surpris de la réaction de sa compagne, car il bégaya son prénom :

« ...Clo...Cloud... »

« Vous me faite vraiment honte, parler ainsi à un enfant ! Vous n'avez donc rien dans le crâne ? »

Le langage vulgaire qu'utilisa la marquise à ce moment-là choqua son compagnon. Pourtant elle continua sur sa lancé en l'insultant de plus belle, après elle s'excusa auprès d'Allen, avant de trainer Cross chez eux.

Devant ce spectacle, Allen ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, très vite rejoint de Road. Lavi et Kanda pouffaient dans leur coin après avoir vu le marquis tiré en dehors de la salle par Cloud. Tyki affichait un air amusé, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Après ça, Allen dansa avec Road comme il lui avait promis, jusqu'à 21 heure. Lavi s'était très bien débrouiller avec les invités et il était allé tenir compagnie à Lulubelle. Comme l'avait dis Marie, Kanda eu beaucoup de mal à sourire et surtout à échapper aux filles voulant danser avec lui. C'était toujours Allen qui le sauvait, en attirant l'attention sur lui, pour permettre à Kanda de s'échapper ou en invitant à danser les jeunes filles.


	6. Le déguisement d'Allen

**Chapitre 5 : Le déguisement d'Allen**

_La raison pour laquelle j'existe, c'est pour toi !_

**P.O.V Kanda**

Lors de la soirée tenue par notre employeur, le marquis Tyki Mikk, Allen m'a souvent sauvé. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais alors, pourquoi il ne m'aide pas ! Là, maintenant !

Je suis en train d'être poursuivit par une dizaine de filles à froufrous. J'arrive avec peine à les échapper et quand je m'arrête pour leurs lancers un regard froid et leurs dires dégager, elles me poursuivent avec encore plus d'entrain. De plus je ne vois Allen nulle part, Tyki est comme moi, pris par une marrée de filles, Lavi dance avec Lulubelle, Road parle avec son père, un ministre, et les jumeaux se gavent de gâteau. Mais aucune trace d'Allen ! A tous les coups, il s'est déjà cassé et je pense que je vais faire de même. Pitié, fait que j'arrive à leurs échapper !

**P.O.V Allen**

« Ca va comme ça, Miranda ? »

« Oui, personne ne te reconnaitra, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Y a intérêt. »

Je tournai sur moi-même et la robe suivit le mouvement en tournant également. Oui la robe, vous avez bien lu. Laissez-moi-vous expliqué :

**FLASH BACK**

« Je voudrais que tu te déguise en fille, Allen. »

Tyki venait de prononcer ses mots comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Pourtant je le regardais ahuri.

« Q... Que... Quoi ! »

« Vois tu, ce soir j'aurais surement des filles qui voudront danser avec moi, mais comme je ne veux pas, je te demande ce service. Ca me permettrait aussi d'échapper aux demandes de fiançailles, si je me montrais avec une fille à mon bras. »

« Oui, je comprends, mais vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelqu'un tout simplement ? »

« Je n'ai personne à qui demander un tel service et puis je penses qu'avec toi ce sera moins gênant, puisque l'on se connait. Alors, tu accepterais ? »

« Au moins vous ne reniez pas que c'est une demande de taille. »

« C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses, ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une proposition. »

« J'accepte... »

Il avait relevé la tête surpris de ma réponse.

« J'accepte à une seule condition, je ne veux pas que l'on me reconnaisse. »

« Vraiment, ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« J'ai déjà du me travestir pour échapper à mon maître, alors ce n'ai pas maintenant que ça va me gêner. »

« Ah, oui. Lorsque Bak t'as rencontré, quand tu travaillais dans un Maid Café. »

J'avais acquiescé et il m'avait remercié encore une bonne dizaine, voir vingtaine, de fois.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Donc j'avais mis Miranda et Chomesuke dans la confidence pour qu'elle m'aide à m'habiller. Elles m'avaient faire plusieurs essayages, elles m'ont trainé dans les boutiques pour trouver la tenu mettant le plus en valeur mon côté féminin.

Maintenant, je portais une perruque blanche, car d'après Chomesuke les autres couleurs de cheveux ne m'allaient pas, longue et bouclé. Elles m'avaient fait mettre une robe bleue, qui se dégradait : le haut de la robe était totalement blanc, alors le bas était bleu nuit. Elles n'avaient pas lésiné sur le maquillage : j'avais du rouge à lèvre rose pâle, du mascara et de l'ombre à paupière rose-violet. Elles avaient rajouté des nœuds bleus dans mes faux cheveux et quand je pus enfin me regarder dans la glace, j'avais vraiment l'air d'une fille. J'avais même du enfiler des collants blancs et des chaussures à talons bleues.

Après avoir fais les dernières retouches, Chomesuke alla chercher le marquis. Celui-ci fut ébloui par ma beauté. Il retourna alors auprès de ses invités avec moi à son bras. Je souriais du mieux que je pouvais, car je sentais que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers moi. Il fallait avouer que personne n'était au courant que le marquis avait quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment.

**P.O.V Tyki**

Chomesuke était venu me chercher en me glissant :

« Elle vous attends, Tyki-sama. »

Elle m'avait ensuite amené à une pièce. Dans celle-ci, Allen était là, on aurait dis une vrai princesse, il ne cessait de tourner sur lui-même, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de grâce. Je l'observais quelque temps avant de m'avancer vers lui.

« Cette tenue te vas vraiment très bien, Allen. »

Il s'était retourné vers moi et avait pris un air semi outré, en vérité il trouvait ça amusant de se déguiser ainsi, en tous cas c'est ce que me disait son regard.

« N'en rajouté pas, je vous pris Tyki-sama. »

« Non, c'est Tyki. Tu devrais commencer tout de suite, sinon les gens se poseront des questions. »

« Oui, oui, Tyki. »

L'entendre prononcer mon nom sans autre marque de politesse, me faisait extrêmement plaisir. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui au moment même où j'avais ouvert la porte, le jour de notre rencontre. Je suis, effectivement, gay. Je le dévorais des yeux chaque jours, mais à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, ça me faisait mal d'entendre que je n'étais qu'un maître parmi tous ceux qu'il avait servis.

Alors, quand il a accepté de se travestir pour m'aider comme un ami et non comme un serviteur, j'avais été vraiment touché et heureux.

Je sortis de mes réflexions et me dirigeai vers lui. Je pris sa main et la portais à mes pour y déposer un léger baiser. Sa réaction fut celle que j'attendais, il rougit instantanément de gêne. Après ça, je lui offris mon bras, auquel il s'accrocha et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bal.

Toute l'assistance nous laissa passer, en murmurant quelques mots entre eux, concernant le fait que je sortais avec quelqu'un. Allen garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, gêné des remarques qu'il entendait.

Lorsque tous se détournèrent de nous pour reprendre leurs activités, je murmurais à Allen :

« Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'ils disent et essaye de paraitre un peu plus joyeux. »

« Oui, Tyki. »

Alors que je lui souris et qu'il me rendit mon sourire par le sien mille fois plus beau, même si timide, Lulubelle arriva au bras de Lavi :

« Mon cousin, n'auriez vous pas aperçu mes parents ? »

« Si, je viens de les croiser, ils se trouvent sur la piste de dance. Vous comptez leurs présenter Lavi ? »

« C'est effectivement, ce que je compte faire. »

Elle arrêta son regard sur Allen qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Ah, je ne savais pas que vous sortiez avec quelqu'un, Tyki-sama. Vous êtes un petit cachotier ! »

Allen n'osait pas croiser le regard de Lavi, de peur qu'il le reconnaisse.

« Je cache bien mon jeu, n'est ce pas, si même toi tu ne t'en n'avais pas aperçu ! »

Après ça, j'emmenai Allen sur la piste de dance. Lulubelle et Lavi firent de même.

Le père de Lulubelle avait accepté la décision de sa fille, ainsi que son amour pour Lavi. Ils pouvaient donc s'aimer tranquillement.

Allen resta travesti jusqu'à ce que tous les invités soient partis. Je lui ai ensuite proposé d'utiliser ma chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer...


	7. L'intégralité du bal

**Chapitre 6 : L'intégralité de la soirée**

_Je ne renoncerai à lui pour rien au monde._

Quand Allen était entré dans la salle avec son costume, tout le monde avait été d'abord surpris, puis ils se sont dis qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

A cette soirée étaient venus, le marquis Komui Lee accompagné de sa petite sœur Lenalee. Cette dernière avait passé toute la soirée avec Chomesuke, son amie d'enfance, et sous l'œil protecteur de son grand frère et son Sister Complex.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe pour toi ? » Fit Lenalee.

« Plutôt bien. Seulement ma maîtresse est vraiment une boule d'énergie, au moment où tu crois qu'elle va s'endormir, elle se remet debout avec encore plus d'énergie qu'avant. C'est un peu effrayant. » Plaisanta Chomesuke.

« Ah bon ? Mais, comment ce fait-il que tu semble en pleine forme ? » S'inquiéta Lenalee.

« Oh c'est simple. Allen-dono s'occupait la plupart du temps de Road-sama. Il a de la chance, parce qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. »

« Oui, mais ça doit être dur, non ? En plus de son maître, s'occuper de Road. » Avança Lenalee.

« Peut être, il ne se plaint jamais, donc c'est dur de savoir dans quel état il est. »

« Et de qui s'occupe t'il normalement ? » Interrogea Lenalee.

« De Tyki-sama, mais il est aussi le cuisinier qui s'occupe de tous les repas. Il accompagne Jasdero et David en ville. Il sert de confident à Lulubelle. Il joue avec Road. Sans oublier qu'il dirige les opérations de ménages et les emplois du temps de tous les membres de la famille. »

« Ouah ! Il est impressionnant ! » S'exclama Lenalee.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Komui qui s'était approché en entendant que la conversation tournait autour d'un garçon.

« Notre chef. » Répliqua Chomesuke. « Allen Walker-dono. Il est le plus vieux serviteur de l'agence et il est celui qui nous organise. »

« Ah bon ! Il doit être plutôt vieux pour avoir celui qui a le plus d'ancienneté dans l'agence. » Remarqua Komui.

« Pas tellement que ça. Il n'a que 15 ans. » Rétorqua Chomesuke qui comptait bien protéger son chef et Lenalee de la menace du grand frère complexé.

Komui et Lenalee la regardèrent surpris, ça pouvait ce comprendre : apprendre que le "chef" d'une fille de 18 ans, de deux garçons de 18 ans aussi, d'un homme de 35 ans, d'un autre de 28 ans , d'un troisième de 20 ans et d'une femme de 25 ans, n'est qu'un garçon d'à peine 15 années, c'est sûr que c'est assez spectaculaire !

Pendant que Lenalee continuait de parler avec Chomesuke et Komui, bien décidé à rencontrer Allen, de leurs côtés, Lulubelle et Lavi, discutaient avec les parents de la jeune femme.

« Alors c'est toi, Lavi ? » Commença le père.

« Oui effectivement, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! » Lavi lui montra un des grands sourires enfantins dont il avait le secret, tout en lui serrant la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? » Attaqua directement le père.

« Père ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend, enfin ? » S'exclama Lulubelle.

« Je vais être clair avec toi ma fille, je n'approuve pas le fait que tu sois tombé amoureuse de ce garçon et que tu décides de quitter la famille. Je changerais peut être d'avis si je suis sûr qu'il est l'homme qu'il te faut. » Avait expliqué son interlocuteur.

« Je suis employé dans l'agence Diener, qui a pour fonction de louer des serviteurs à ceux dans le besoin. » Répondit Lavi, sans faire attention à la dernière réplique du paternel.

« Un serviteur, quoi. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte, puisque je suis rémunéré pour le travail que je fournis. »

« Tu as des diplômes ? »

« J'en ai un en commerce et un en littérature. »

« Deux ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! » S'écria le paternel.

« En aucun cas je n'oserais faire ça. Mon diplôme de commerce était au départ pour mon emploi, pour celui de littérature, je l'ai fait par simple plaisir car j'aime beaucoup les livres. »

« Allons donc, tu aimes les livres, combien en as-tu lu pour les moments ? »

« Je dirais au environ de mille livres. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, je ne fais pas attention au nombre, c'est le contenu qui m'intéresse. »

« As-tu déjà lu des ouvrages de Molière ? » Demanda le père intéressé.

« Ces deux "farces", ces 23 "comédies", ces 3 "comédies-ballet" et sa "tragédie-ballet" son passé entre mes mains, je suis en ce moment en train de lire sa "comédie galante" _La Princesse Elide_. »

« Stupéfiant ! Je ne connais personne, à part moi à avoir lu ou presque toutes les pièces de Molière ! » S'exclama le père.

« Oh, mais moi j'en connais une. C'est même elle qui me les a conseillé. » Confessa Lavi.

« Et qui est donc cet homme ? » S'enquit le père.

« Allen Walker, monsieur. » Répondit le rouquin.

« Allen ? » Brailla Lulubelle.

« Qui y a-t-il donc ma fille, vous le connaissez ? » Questionna la mère de la jeune femme.

« Effectivement, elle le connait. Voyez vous, Allen est notre ainé, à nous employés de l'agence Diener, et il travaille en ce moment avec moi en tant que serviteur, au compte de Tyki-sama. » Expliqua Lavi.

« C'est impossible ce que tu racontes Lavi ! Il n'a que 15 ans ! »

« Et il en avait 13 le jour où je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, assis dans une bibliothèque à lire _Psyché_, l'une des pièces de Molière les plus populaires. »

« C'est impressionnant, en effet, mais vous l'êtes tout autant jeune homme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous refuserais l'amour de ma fille. » Annonça le père de Lulubelle.

« C'est marrant, parce que pour nous, nous revenons toujours à Allen, il faut dire qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, autant dans son travail, que dans sa culture et ses connaissances ! » Confia Lavi en se mettant à rire.

Kanda s'étouffa presque lorsqu'il les aperçut. Malcolm C. Luberier et Howard Link ce trouvaient à, à peine, quelque mètres de lui. Luberier est un homme froid et détestable, quand à Link, c'est, malheureusement, son serviteur. Il fait d'ailleurs parti de l'agence Diener lui aussi. Même si Kanda ne l'avait plus vu aux locaux depuis 1 an. Il s'avança donc pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Link, comment tu vas ? »

« Kanda ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je travaille. »

« J'aurais presque pus le deviner. » Ironisa Link.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Alors, comment vont Lavi et Allen ? »

« Très bien. »

« Et comment ça se passe avec Allen ? »

« Hm. »

« Je vois... Bon, je vais y aller, à la prochaine, Kanda. »

« Ouais... »

*Mais de quoi il se mêle, je lui critique ces verrues moi !* Pensa Kanda énervé par cette dernière question.

Kanda avait revu Link et un mystère planait désormais au dessus du japonais, avait-il des problèmes avec le blandinet ? Lavi et Chomesuke n'avaient, quand à eux, pas arrêté de faire l'éloge de leur ainé, il faut dire qu'Allen est vraiment un garçon étonnant...


	8. Une confiance brisée ?

**Chapitre 7 : Une confiance brisée ?**

_Je suis si inquiet quand tu n'es pas près de moi, que je n'arrive à me concentrer sur rien d'autre_

**/!\ PARTIE LEMON /!\**

Tyki avait proposé à Allen de prendre sa chambre pour se changer, car Kanda était vraisemblablement partis se coucher et que même si ça ne dérangeais pas Allen de se déguiser en fille, il préférait ne pas se montrer dans une telle tenue à ses amis.

Tyki était resté devant la porte à faire le guet pour que personne n'entre. Allen n'arrivant pas à enlever sa robe lui demanda de l'aide. Tyki laissa donc la porte sans surveillance et rentra dans la chambre, pour découvrir Allen, il ne lui restait plus que la robe à enlever et la lumière de la pleine lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux blancs ayant pris une douce couleur argentés. Il se dirigea vers le jeune garçon et s'empressa de l'aider à enlever la robe.

« Merci Tyki. » Lui dit Allen.

« Non, non. C'est à moi de te remercier de t'être fais passer pour une fille. » Affirma le marquis.

Allen émit un petit rire. Tyki finit de lui enlever la robe et il put observer à loisir, ce corps à la fois frêle et musclé dont il était tombé amoureux. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et enlaça la taille du blandinet.

« Ty... Tyki, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? »

Il souffla dans le cou d'Allen et celui-ci frissonna. Tyki resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Allen et murmura à son oreille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ou... Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Pour l'instant, rien. »

« Comment ça "Pour l'instant" ? »

« Je pense pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, alors dans un futur tellement proche que tu ne pourrais t'y préparer, je vais commencer par faire plus que "te désirer". » L'informa le marquis.

Allen arriva à se retourner et à plonger son regard dans celui de Tyki, il y décela toutes sortes de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou connu, sauf un : l'amour. Celui là il le connaissait bien après l'avoir aperçu tant de fois dans les yeux de Lavi et Lulubelle quand ils se regardaient, mais tous le reste était flou pour lui.

Il n'eu le temps de dire mot, que Tyki captura ses lèvres avec passion. Il quémanda l'entré, mais Allen la lui refusait, il mordit donc le lobe de l'oreille d'Allen. Le blandin laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement de sa bouche désormais entrouverte. Tyki en profita pour y faire entrer sa langue, pour qu'elle joue avec sa compère.

L'esprit d'Allen s'embrumait et il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il ce passait. Tyki susurra à son oreille de sa voix mielleuse :

« Tu es dans cet état après juste un simple baiser, je demande comment tu vas être après. »

Ces phrases laissaient deviner la suite du programme, mais Allen n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour riposter ou même penser. Il se laissa donc trainer jusqu'au lit du marquis, sans pouvoir exprimer son désaccord. Mais était-il vraiment en désaccord avec ce que voulait faire Tyki, il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en lui et il ne fit aucun effort pour les comprendre, son corps était tout chose et il ne voulait s'arrêter là, c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

« Alors commençons, mon si mignon petit Allen. »

Tyki l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois ci, le corps d'Allen le fit participer aussi. Tyki apprécia grandement cet échange et il s'attaqua, à l'aide de ses mains, aux petits bouts de chairs roses se trouvant sur le torse du blandin, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres.

Entre deux baisers, Allen poussait de petits gémissements pour faire comprendre à Tyki, qu'il lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Les mains baladeuses de Tyki, vinrent s'arrêter au niveau des hanches d'Allen. Il se mit à lécher sa carotide et sa clavicule pour descendre sur son torse, laissant un sillon humide sur son corps, signe de son passage. Ses mains s'entreprirent d'enlever le boxer qu'Allen portait pendant que sa bouche suçait ses tétons.

Il commença à masturber l'érection d'Allen, bien durcit par le plaisir. Il commença par de lents va et viens pour finir par des mouvements rapides et quelque peu violents. Allen jouis rapidement dans sa main et quand ce fut fait, il rapporta sa main à sa bouche pour lécher tous le sperme, devant le visage légèrement rouge du blandin.

Il fit prendre en bouche à Allen, trois de ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment il les retira et inséra le premier dans l'intimité d'Allen. Il ne sentit presque rien, mais en sentant le doigt de Tyki toucher les parois de son intimité, le blandinet émit des gémissements de plaisir en se cabrant parfois. Tyki mit le deuxième doigt et cette fois ce fut un cri de douleur que poussa Allen, le marquis ne fit mine de ne rien entendre puisqu'il commença ses mouvements de ciseaux dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Ce dernier se détendit assez vite et Tyki ajouta le dernier doigt. Il continua à faire bouger ses doigts pendant un moment avant de les retirer.

Il pressa son membre dressé à cause des gémissements d'Allen, devant l'entré de l'intimité de celui-ci. Puis il l'enfonça d'un coup laissant échapper un râle rauque et Allen un cri de douleur. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Tyki s'empressa de les essuyer en murmurant des mots doux et réconfortant à Allen. Il le redressa ensuite et Allen s'accrocha à son dos.

Il commença par des va et viens lents, comme quand il l'avait masturbé, puis il augmenta progressivement la vitesse et la profondeur à laquelle son membre s'enfonçait dans Allen. Il finit par toucher la prostate du jeune garçon et celui-ci se mit à hurler de plaisir et à, de temps en temps, griffer son dos. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble, Tyki se déversant en Allen et le blandinet entre leurs deux torses.

Tyki se retira et coucha Allen contre lui, il n'allait pas le laisser partir après leurs ébats, en tous cas pas avant demain matin, pas avant d'avoir dis ses sentiments à Allen et pas avant d'avoir entendu les siens.

Mais une grande question trônait dans la tête du marquis, avait-il brisé la confiance qu'Allen avait en lui ?


	9. Un Allen désiré de toute part

**Chapitre 8 : Un Allen désiré de toute part**

_« Ne pense plus à hier, regarde devant toi » C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours, mais aujourd'hui, ça m'est impossible, parce que..._

**/!\ PARTIE LEMON /!\**

La lumière du soleil traversa les rideaux et vinrent chatouiller les yeux de Kanda pour le réveiller. Celui-ci râla, mais ce leva tout de même. Il était seul dans la chambre, le lit d'Allen n'était même pas défet et il ne lavait pas entendu rentrer hier soir. D'habitude, ça l'aurait réveillé et Allen se serait excusé : « Désolé Kanda, j'avais encore des choses à faire, rendors toi maintenant. » avec sa voix douce, chaleureuse et protectrice.

Mais hier soir, ni ce matin, rien.

Kanda se leva et s'habilla :

*Il doit être en cuisine vu l'heure qu'il est.* Pensa-t-il.

Mais comme leur chambre, elle était vide, même Chomesuke et Marie n'étaient pas là. Il ne trouva pas non plus Lavi. Il se souvint alors qu'Allen leur avait donné l'accord de se reposer. Kanda continua tout de même ses recherches, celles-ci le mena dans le jardin où Allen avait l'habitude de se reposer ou de lire ses livres compliqués.

Pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans le jardin...

Il retourna donc dans leur chambre pour y trouver un mot qu'Allen aurait peut être laissé pour eux. A la place de ça, il trouva le blandinet torse nu.

Allen se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bonjours Kanda, tu as bien dormis ? »

« Oui. Où étais-tu cette nuit, tu n'as pas dormis dans le lit. »

« A cause de la fête d'hier soir, j'ai du faire plein de chose et je me suis endormis dans la salle de bal. » Mentis Allen.

Kanda ne le remarqua pas et pensa même que c'était possible, puisqu'il n'avait pas cherché dans cette pièce. Il allait donc s'excuser d'avoir poser cette question, quand il aperçut des suçons dans le cou et sur le torse d'Allen. A cet instant, Kanda vit rouge.

Quelqu'un avait osé toucher SON Allen ! Oui, il aimait Allen et c'était même à cause de lui que Kanda était resté dans l'agence, dans le seul but de se trouver auprès de la personne qu'il aimait !

Kanda se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers Allen et saisit le col de la chemise que le blandin venait à peine d'enfiler :

« C'est quoi ces marques ! »

« Kanda, ça ne te regarde pas. » Répondit sévèrement Allen.

« Tous ce qui se rapporte à toi, me regarde ! » S'exclama Kanda.

« Non, alors maintenant lâche moi ! » Lui ordonna le plus jeune.

« C'est Tyki, n'est ce pas. »

Allen n'eu pas besoin de répondre, son regard le trahit et Kanda sentit son sang monter et bouillir en lui.

*Cet enfoiré de Tyki avait osé, il avait osé faire Allen sien, à cause d'un plaisir de bête ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer intact !*

Kanda se dirigea vers la porte, mais Allen le stoppa :

« Où vas-tu, Kanda ? »

« Je vais buter cet enfoiré ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, donc je te prierais de ne pas intervenir. » La voix d'Allen était rude et grave, autant que son regard.

Kanda se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa :

« Si ça me regarde, puisque je t'aime ! » Déclara-t-il.

Allen essaya de le repousser, mais la poigne de Kanda qui retenait ses poignets contre le mur était trop forte. Kanda l'embrassa de nouveau de force. Il se mit à mordre Allen à tous les endroits où Tyki avait laissé des marques. Allen avait mal et il commença à pleurer.

Kanda attrapa les deux poignets d'Allen d'une main et de l'autre, il attrapa le membre d'Allen pour le masturber. Allen avait de plus en plus mal, il était endurant, mais pas au point de se faire violer deux fois de suite et puis plus qu'au corps, il avait mal au cœur, son cœur avait mal, il était serré et il le faisait souffrir.

Allen ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que Kanda le prenne, il voulait appartenir qu'à Tyki, c'est le sentiment qui se déversait en lui, à ce moment.

Il essaya de nouveau de se défaire de l'emprise de Kanda, mais il ne réussit pas, il voulut crier mais Kanda l'embrassa. Soudain, Allen sursauta, il venait de sentir contre l'entré de son intimité, une chose chaude. Il baissa les yeux et vit que c'était le membre de Kanda, que celui-ci pressait contre son entré.

Et puis Kanda l'enfonça. Allen cria et pleura de toutes ses forces.

Heureusement pour lui, Lavi qui passait par là l'entendit et il entra en trombe dans la chambre. Kanda ne lui lança même pas un regard.

Lavi se dirigea vers lui et lui assena un coup derrière le coup pour l'assommer. Kanda s'évanouit et au même moment, Tyki entra. Il voulut se jeter sur Kanda, mais Lavi l'en empêcha.

Il se dirigea alors vers Allen qui pleurait toujours, toutes les larmes de son corps. Du sang glissait sur ses cuisses. Tyki sortit avec Allen dans ses bras, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Kanda se réveilla peu après et Lavi lui assena une gifle. Pendant plus d'une heure, il lui fit la morale et Kanda l'écouta sans rien dire, le regard vide. Il repensait à la faute irréparable qu'il venait de faire.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tyki accompagné de Lavi. Il reçut un coup de poing qui l'envoya valsé quelques mètres plus loin, de la part de Tyki. Kanda ne riposta pas, il savait qu'il le méritait, mais il demanda quand même des nouvelles d'Allen. La réponse de Tyki fut froide et avec une voix pleine de tristesse :

« Il ne veut plus que personne ne l'approche. Tu es content de toi, c'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Kanda ne dit rien, le regard rivé sur le sol.

L'après midi même, Bak le convoqua au bureau.

« Tu avais promis de ne peux t'en prendre à Allen ! Je t'ai fais confiance, Kanda ! Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

« Je suis désolé... »

Kanda l'était vraiment, mais de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas réparer sa bêtise. Allen allait le détester et son beau sourire allait surement disparaitre avec sa joie. Il se haïssait déjà lui-même. Il s'en voulait tellement...

Trois jours après, Allen accepta enfin de sortir, comme Kanda, il avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Quand il sortit, il alla tout de suite voir Kanda à la surprise générale. Ce dernier avait la joue méchamment enflée à cause de la claque que lui avait spécialement offerte Chomesuke.

« Kanda, merci. »

Kanda leva son regard vers Allen. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que celui qu'il avait violé le remercie.

« Grâce à toi, j'ai pu remettre mes idées en place. Par contre je ne te pardonne pas ton geste, mais tu as déjà assez pleuré pour que je te sermonne. Alors maintenant, oubli le passé et va de l'avant, mais ce sera sans moi. Mais je m'excuse tout de même de t'avoir fait souffrir, j'aurais du voir que tu m'aimais et te repousser tout de suite»

Kanda laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, non de tristesse, mais de joie, car celui qui l'aimait avait dis exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, même si ces derniers mots lui avaient fais mal. Kanda bredouilla un "merci" à peine audible qu'Allen entendit mieux que personne et lui sourit de ce sourire que Kanda ne croyait ne plus jamais revoir.

Allen repartit, laissant Kanda là. Le lendemain, il avait donné sa démission à Bak, tout comme Lavi qui voulait désormais consacrer tous son temps à Lulubelle. Tyki et Allen partirent en voyage, car Allen savait désormais, grâce à Kanda, que celui qu'il aimait, c'était Tyki.

**FIN**


End file.
